A Broken Promise, A New Life
by LixxyChan
Summary: NejiSaku. A world of broken promises and betrayal. Her memories sting as her tears show through rain. ONESHOT Drabble


**Disclaimer -- I don't own Naruto, and I don't want to. I'm happy making FanFic :)**

**Just so you know, I'm only making Sakura a goddess because it's convenient.**

* * *

Sakura sat in a beautiful green field, though it did not look appetising to sit in at that moment, for it rained down on earth like there was no tomorrow. Sakura is the weather goddess, and had been all her life. The fire countries weather had rained for two years in a row when she was little, but that was nothing compared to what it was like now. For that, as annoying as it was, had noise. In this storm, you could be rendered deaf by the hollow silence that accompanied it soundlessly. The rain felt like bullets that peirced through you skin or acid which burnt you eyes. The atmosphere was so sad that when you breathed in, it almost felt like you were swallowing glass.

_"Sakura!" _Sakura's head did not move as she heard the sweet sound of her mothers voice, a memory from ten years ago.

_"Sakura, what are you doing? It's rainy, you need to come inside!" _But when her mother had asked, she had not moved, just as she was doing now. If there was a rainstorm, it was caused by her so she would sit in it and feel others anger.

_"Sakura! Your mothers getting annoying! Get in here, you have no freedom of the outside world!" _Her father had never truly wanted her alive, he made it clear.

_"That's right, Sakura! You were an accident! I only ever wanted your mother, but she obviously wanted different. That fat cow."_ He'd never let her forget that line. He said it everytime she came downstairs, every time she went to school, every time she left the room, every time he saw her alive.

_"Sakura, I'm afraid... they're gone..." _She would have celebrated then, a cry of joy but also a cry of pain. That's when she was free from her fathers beatings, his drunken abuse. Her mothers loving smile, her caring hugs had gone down with them though. So instead her and her thoughts as they were, statue still.

_"Sakura-chan, are you coming to tea?" _Naruto. He betrayed her.

_"Sakura-chan, it isn't as it seems!" _A scene played over with that memory.'_So you weren't actually having sex with Hinata, Naruto? What were you doing then..._?' Then he left, he went, he died.

_"Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun needs you! Why aren't you coming?" _Hinata had pleaded, but Sakura had not moved... _'He never needed me, I was just his childhood crush._'

_"Are you okay Sakura?" _It wasn't one of her parents this time, or Hinata, they were long gone by then. It was him. She hadn't moved when he came out either. She wouldn't move, couldn't move. Sasuke had left the village again, leaving her alone with herself again. But it was her duty to listen to the weather, which listened and got commanded by her heart. So she listened.

_"Sakura, would you like to see a movie?" _A clear night, the stars sparkled high above in the heavens. No bad news was heard for six months.

_"Sakura, you'll catch a cold." _He cared, He was the only one. He wrapped his arms around her, giving her his warmth even though she was soaking wet. Another friend had died. She continued to sit still.

_"Sakura, I know I can't change your fate, but you can. Live, for your parents, live for me." _She blinked. Her parents hadn't truly loved her, but he had. '_Why didn't I move then?... because you thought he would only hurt you in the end, just like Naruto...' It rained soundlessly for a minute as she thought of Naruto.  
_

_"Sakura, lets get married." _He hadn't betray her like everyone else._ 'I loved him truly.' _A year of sunshine followed.

_"Neji!" _That was her that time. _'He didn't keep his promise... his promise to stay with me always is broken.' _That night, the rainstorm it's self brought down tree's._  
_

And the rain falls. It had been doing since Friday, the day it all happened. Another tear found it's way through the rain onto her face. She couldn't cry, for all her tears belonged to the sky. So she sat, and felt her tears pour down her face, drenching her.

"Okaa-san? I can't sleep..." Sakura turned to see her two year old daughter. Her emerald eyes traced over her wet daughter, seeing her soaking wet and shivering. She had chocolate brown hair and white eyes _'Like her father...'_, but what was really unusual was the slight emerald that could be seen in her daughters eyes.

_'Maybe you didn't break your promise after all, Neji-kun...' _The sky cleared up a bit and it stopped raining. Sakura sat up, and finally moved from her spot in which many had tried to make her move from before, only the one succeeding before now. _'Aishiteru __... Neji. I shall live, for you.' _She walked over to her daughter, took her by the hand and led her quickly back to there house... which they shared with Neji's ever lasting presence.

* * *

**A/N -- What do you think? It really was a quick oneshot that was a one time thought. I'm supposed to be revising though, so I may edit it later and reload it... anyway... I just realised that I haven't disclaimed half my stories, so I'll do that now...  
**

**Anyway, **Review **because it makes lots of people like you(namely me) :D**

**Until next time,**

LixxyChan xx


End file.
